new_worlds_projectfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Freies Reich Terra
Das Freie Reich Terra gründete sich aus den Überresten der Menschheit, nachdem sie Pandora lebt hatten. Ihr wertvollstes Handelsgut ist ihre Gentechnik, vor allem das Heidenreich Verfahren. Alternative Namen: Terraner, Homo Sapiens Heidenreichii Eigenschaften Alter der Rasse: Ca. 300.000 Jahre Lebenserwartung: 180 Jahre Fortpflanzung: Zweigeschlechtlich, 2 fertile Phasen pro Jahr, ca. 120 Jahre fruchtbar, 1 Kind, selten mehr. Verbreitung: Breiten sich ab der zweiten Epoche langsam von Terra aus. Heimatwelt: Terra Aussehen: Humanoid, wie Menschen eben so aussehen. Nahrung: Omnivor Telepathie: Ca. 0,3% durch das Heidenreich-Syndrom (Tendenz steigend) Technischer Stand: Anfangs unterentwickelt. Ab der zweiten Hälfte der zweiten Epoche aber bereits State of the Art. '''Besonderheiten: '''100% Heidenreich Faktor. Dadurch Immunität gegen fast alle Krankheiten. Geburtsfehler extrem selten. Charakter Die Menschen auf Terra haben gelernt zu überleben. Sie besitzen einen starken Willen, gesunde, genetisch optimierte Körper und eine gesteigerte Intelligenz. Ihre einzigen Nachteile sind anfangs noch der Technische Rückstand und später ihre geringe Zahl. Das Freie Reich Terra (gegründet 2160) ist eine Republik. Im Kabinett sitzen die Oberhäupter einer jeden Gruppe von Terranern. Sei es der Gouvaneur einer Kolonie mit mehreren Millionen Einwohnern oder der Kapitän eines kleinen Schmugglerschiffs. Da macht das Reich keinen Unterschied. Kabinetts-Sitzungen finden per telepatischem Netzwerk statt, weshalb jeder Abgeordnete einen Gholji besitzen und einen ausgebildeten Telepathen beschäftigen muss. Jedem Terraner liegt das Wohlergehen des Reichs am Herzen. Für sie haben nur die eigenen Gesetze Gültigkeit. Sie würden niemals einen der ihren Ausliefern oder einander verraten. Der Fokus des Reichs liegt nicht auf Expansion sondern auf Unabhängigkeit, Sicherheit und Wohlstand. Sie sind anderen Völkern gegenüber grundsätzlich wohlwollend eingestellt. Letztendlich ist ihnen aber nur das Wohl des eigenen Volkes wichtig. Und zu diesem mögen unter Umständen noch die Lunarer zählen, in keinem Fall aber die Galaktische Föderation, die für das freie Reich Terra als Verräter an der eigenen Rasse gelten. Terraner lehnen Gewalt in jeder Form ab, scheuen aber nicht davor zurück, sie einzusetzen wenn es keine andere Lösung gibt. Ihre Diplomaten gehören zu den Besten der Galaxie. Ansonsten sind sie, besonders was die Gesetze anderer Rassen angeht Moralisch flexibel. Zwar halten sie sich meist an diese, verurteilen andere aber nicht für das Brechen dieser Gesetze. Lediglich Gewaltverbrechen wie Mord oder Vergewaltigung werden in allen Fällen scharf verurteilt und geahndet. Aber auch in diesen Fällen liefern Terraner weder ihresgleichen noch Angehörige anderer Rassen die bei ihnen Leben an andere Völker aus. Das freie Reich Terra hat außer der Erde kein eigenes Hoheitsgebiet. Terranische Siedlungen befinden sich oft in Systemen oder sogar auf Planeten anderer Völker. Dort gilt das Recht der jeweiligen Regierung dieser Völker. Die Terranische Regierung ist eher eine Art Schattenregierung. Die Nackten, also die Träger des Heidenreich Syndroms, haben aufgrund ihrer Psychischen Begabungen und des deutlich gesteigerten Intellekts eine besondere Position inne. Sie gelten als Weise und jeder Bürger, auch andere Nackte, zollen ihnen höchsten Respekt. Allerdings legen sie selten wert auf eine Anführer-Position, da sie als Berater deutlich mehr Zeit haben sich um wichtige und interessante Dinge zu kümmern, statt sich mit den Nebensächlichkeiten der normalen Menschen herumzuschlagen. Aber auch der Rest der Bevölkerung ist durch den Heidenreich-Faktor deutlich Intelligenter als noch um die Jahrtausendwende. Ein Abgeschlossenes Studium im Jahr 2000 entspricht heute einem Standard-Schulabschluss. Die Lebenserwartung beträgt etwa 180 Jahre und ein Todesfall durch Krankheitserreger ist selbst bei schwersten Erkrankungen eine Seltenheit. Allerdings ist auch die Fortpflanzungsrate niedrig. Nur selten bekommt eine Frau in den 120 Jahren ihrer Fertilität mehr als 3 Kinder. Dies liegt zum einen daran, dass die meisten Terraner mit wichtigeren Dingen als ihrem Sexualtrieb beschätigt sind und daran, dass eine Frau nur an 6 Tagen im Jahr (2 3-Tages-Perioden) fruchtbar ist. Als gegen Ende der zweiten Epoche die Zahl der Terraner noch immer nicht merklich angewachsen ist, geschließt die Regierung, sogenannte Körperlichkeitszentren einzurichten, in denen die Terraner angehalten werden, Zärtlichkeiten und möglichst auch Körperflüssigkeiten auszutauschen. Andere Menschen bezeichnen die Terraner häufig als Gefühlskalt. Sie sind allerdings eher Intellektbetont und beherrscht. Tatsächlich sind sie zu sehr tiefen und innigen Gefühlen in der Lage, benötigen aber keine Bestätigung von außerhalb und entwickeln weder Neid noch Eifersucht. Geschichte 2056 erschütterte der Pandora-Anschlag die sowieso schon konfliktgebeutelte Erde. Kaum ein Jahr später verließ die Intellektuelle, Politische und Wirtschaftliche Elite fluchtartig die Erde um sich an einem anderen Ort eine neue Heimat aufzubauen und ließ den Großteil der Menschheit im Stich. Bereits 2 Jahre nach dem Anschlag war 63% der Menschheit ausgerottet. Der Großteil der überlebenden war Krank und geschwächt. Die Leichen stapelten sich in Turnhallen, Sport-Arenen und auf den Straßen. Die sowieso schon schwache Wirtschaft war völlig zusammengebrochen. Die meisten Regierungen hatten aufgegeben. Viele Menschen mieden die Gesellschaft Anderer aus Angst, sich anzustecken. Erst die Fertigstellung des Heidenreich-Verfahrens 2064 rettete die Überreste der Weltbevölkerung. Letztendlich nicht mehr als 65 Millionen Menschen. Diese hatten aber in nur einer Generation einen gewaltigen evolutionären Schritt gemacht. Wie groß dieser war zeigte sich, als 2068 die Pest in Brüssel ausbrach. Zwar steckten sich eine halbe Million Menschen mit dem Bakterium an, es gab aber lediglich 2 Todesopfer obwohl lediglich 30% der erkrankten mit Antibiotika behandelt werden konnten. Beide Opfer waren über 70 Jahre alt. 2128 stürzte ein Raumschiff auf der Erde ab. Der Mannschaft erging es wie den meisten Außerirdischen, die zuvor zur Erde gekommen waren. Sie infizierten sich mit irdischen Bakterien und wurden todkrank. Menschliche Wissenschaftler, die das leicht beschädigte Schiff geborgen hatten, fanden keine Möglichkeit die Aliens mit ihrem fremdartigen Organismus zu heilen. Bis einer von ihnen als letzten Ausweg auf die Idee kam, das Heidenreich-Verfahren an die Genetik der Aliens anzupassen. Der Prozess war erstaunlich einfach umzusetzen, jetzt da das Heidenreich-Verfahren zu einem medizinischen Standardprozess geworden war, und rettete 5 der 6 Außerirdischen das Leben. Der Captain (ein Schmuggler und Schieber) freundete sich mit einem der Ärzte an und bot ihnen einen für beide Seiten Lukrativen Handel an. Im Austausch für technologischen Fortschritt, behandelten die menschlichen Wissenschaftler, wohlhabende außerirdische Händler und machten sie nahezu immun gegen Krankheitserreger aller Art. 2162 war die Erde bereit, sich mit der neu gewonnenen Technik in das Abenteuer Interstellarer Raumfahrt zu stürzen. Sie hatten das erste Raumschiff ihrer Flotte, die Deep Space fertig gestellt. Die Mission "Deep Space" beendete nach heutiger Ansicht offiziell die erste Epoche indem sie die letzte menschliche Zivilisation in die Galaxie brachte. Deep Space hatte ein klar definiertes Ziel. Die Heimatwelt der Rasse, mit der die Terraner zuerst Kontakt aufgenommen hatten, den Edoranern, zu besuchen und dem Oberhaupt der Rasse die Immunität gegen Krankheiten zum Geschenk zu machen. Es dauerte 3 Jahre, das Ziel zu erreichen und war ausschließlich durch den außerirdischen Navigator möglich. Doch die Mission sicherte dem Freien Reich Terra nicht nur einen guten Stand bei ihren Verbündeten, sondern auch eine nicht zu unterschätzende Machtposition. Sie besaßen die begehrteste Handelsware im Universum. Es dauerte nicht lange, da weckte dies auch die Aufmerksamkeit der Grey, die ein besonderes Interesse an Gentechnik hatten. Prominente Terraner